Un día normal
by lirionegro-san
Summary: Sasuke despierta. En una monotonía.    Como en un día normal. Porque es un día normal ¿no?  FELIZ DIAL DEL NARUSASUNARU


Alge especial paara una persona que me ha apoyado mucho es tan linda. Y también para celebrar el día del narusasunaru. Espero que les guste. Lo publico aquí y en amor yaoi al mismo tiempo.

a leer.

oooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooo

**Un día normal.**

7:00 A.M.

Sasuke se levanta. Ni un minuto antes ni un minuto después, a las siete en punto.

Inexplicablemente se encuentra solo en la cama, su mente vaga en sus recuerdos. Está seguro que ayer compartió cama – como los últimos dos años – con ese inútil.

Se encoge de hombros restándole importancia, y se dirige al baño para continuar con su rutina. Una vez listo, baja a la cocina para encontrarse con un delicioso desayuno puesto en su mesa. Sus hermosos ojos negros – confundidos – buscan al responsable, minutos después de su búsqueda infructuosa, comprende que ya no está en casa.

Duda por un momento, pero luego, como al principio, le resta importancia.

…Es un día normal…

Termina de teclear el informe correspondiente. Está cansado. El trabajo de abogado no es fácil. Últimamente tiene más trabajo que antes, por parejas que buscan divorciarse.

No le importa mucho esas cosas.

Tocan a su puerta, segundos después Karin entra con un ramo de rosas rojas.

Por un momento piensa que la chica está usando un nuevo método de seducción. Pero no es así. La pelirroja le entrega el recado y sale con un terrible humor.

Sasuke sujeta la nota, lee las líneas escritas – que buscan ser elegantes - : "Llegaré tarde esta noche".

Se extraña. Desde cuando ese imbécil le manda rosas por ese tipo de cosas. Como si se fuera enojar que llegara tarde. Y nuevamente, le resta importancia. Ese idiota era impredecible.

… Es un día normal…

Entra en la cafetería, visualiza a sus "amigos" en la distancia. Un azabache como él, un rosa chillante a la par. Con paso lento se acerca a ellos. Hora del almuerzo.

Platican, palabras brotan. Sai pregunta. Sasuke lo mira extrañado. Y Sakura está por matarlo.

"¿pero no se dice que éste amor no lo separará el hombre?

Si, pero si ya no quieren estar más juntos" – le responde

"Entonces ¿Para que casarse?"

"Sai, no has pensado que hay personas que si se aman y desean estar juntos para siempre". Interviene Sakura con un tic en su rostro. Está perdiendo la paciencia.

"Entonces es como un experimento, Sakura-san. Como si yo te dijera, casémonos y veamos como nos va".

Golpe en la cabeza. Y Sasuke está confundido, pero no lo aparenta. ¿Cómo llegaron a eso?

"Y tu, Uchiha ¿Qué piensas sobre el matrimonio?

Sasuke se encoge de hombros. A él no le importa. Pasa de eso. No tiene que ver con él.

…Un día normal…

Final del día, y Sasuke se ve así mismo pensando en tanto papeleo de divorcios, Y no por el trabajo en sí, sino por el asunto del matrimonio.

"Proclamar su amor".

Gaara lo confunde. Tomando unas copas, en el bar de siempre, el pelirrojo le sale con la misma cantaleta. Sasuke – nuevamente, y parece una rutina – está confundido.

"Y tu ¿Qué piensas?"

Está vez, Sasuke se queda callado. No sabe que decir, no sabe que pensar.

…Un día normal…

Sasuke duda ahora que sea un día normal. Tantas cosas extrañas sucedieron en ella. Se acuesta pensándolo. Pero no duerme, no puede.

Horas después un peso cae a su lado de la cama. Lo abraza por la cintura y atrae su cuerpo a si mismo (el cuerpo que acaba de llegar). Esas manos le acarician y él se deja hacer.

Una danza de amor comienza, entre caricias y besos a los cuerpos desnudos que se encuentran otra vez, reconociéndose. Amándose. Sasuke entrega su cuerpo al otro, se funden el uno con el otro. Haciéndose uno.

"Sasuke"

Susurros de amor, el éxtasis es exquisito. Y Sasuke ama y es amado.

Cuando ya el otro ha caído en los brazos de Morfeo. Sasuke se ve a si mismo pensando en el futuro.

El matrimonio… Y se supone que nunca será para él. Irónicamente, eso le entristece. Siempre lo supo, el matrimonio no debía serle importante para él. El hecho de ser hombre y estar enamorado de otro era suficiente excusa. Pero no podía explicar por que se sentía así. Debía aceptarlo.

Acaricia el rostro del cuerpo que a su lado duerme. Se recarga en la calidez que emana. Y se deja vencer, por que lo sabe.

Jamás habrá matrimonio para él. No se puede. Y tal vez… es mejor dejar de pensarlo. Olvidarlo.

…Un día normal…

7:00 A.M

Sasuke despierta con un extraño escozor en su pecho. No se atreve a abrir sus ojos, hoy no quiere levantarse. Su mano, inconcientemente, busca el cuerpo que debería yacer a su lado. Pero se topa con algo diferente. Suave y delicado.

Pétalos de rosa.

Se levanta en un impulso desafiando a la gravedad que empuja a su cuerpo a permanecer en reposo. Por un momento se marea.

Una vez recuperados, sus ojos observan pasmados, lo que tiene enfrente.

La habitación está oscuras a pesar que ya es de mañana – más que nada por las cortinas que protegen la habitación de cualquier rayo de sol – Lo único que ilumine la estancia son las velas que lo rodean. Cada esquina. Pétalos de rosa, esta bañado en ellos. Un camino de pétalos, al final de este, un hombre rubio le sonreía. En sus manos, una caja negra – abierta – dejaba ver un anillo de oro.

Uno de compromiso.

Sasuke se preguntaba. Que tan denso podría ser su sueño. ¿Cómo es que no noto nada de eso?

"Cásate conmigo".

Y su respiración se detiene. Su corazón late furioso. Duele, y mucho. Pero no de mala manera.

- "¿Por qué…?

- "Y ¿Por qué no?"

Y Sasuke… Sasuke sonríe.

¿Por qué no?

"Hm. Usuratonkanshi".

Si, ¿Por qué no?

Ahora Sasuke sabe dos cosas.

Uno de ellas es que Naruto es el número uno en sorprender a la gente. Aunque eso casi ni cuenta.

Y la otra…

Es que hoy es un día normal que al mismo tiempo es… especial.

Luego, Sasuke notaria que aun está desnudo, cuando Naruto, en traje elegante, coloca en su mano izquierda – en su dedo anular – el anillo de compromiso.

Tal vez ahora el matrimonio si era importante. Después de todo, no todos los días, Sasuke puede asegurar que se casará con ese rubio, con su rubio.

….Es un día especial…

Naruto sonríe. Sí, lo hace. Finalmente lo hará, lo ha pensado por meses, ya está decidido. Está feliz, su corazón late con prisa al sostener el anillo en su mano, cuyo interior está escrito: _**"Eres mío".**_

Si, ahora Sasuke sería suyo. Sólo de él. Y hacia lo notarían todos cuando notaran el anillo. Naruto sabe que debe agradecer.

A Gaara por llevarlo a ese Joyería. A Sakura por ayudarle a preparar la ocasión.

Naruto sonríe, por que aunque tal vez – a los ojos de los demás – puede parecer su forma de hacerlo simple. No lo es.

Para ellos dos, los pequeños detalles son los importantes. Son lo que identifican su relación.

Por que se gritan te amo en cada ocasión.

Pequeños detalles imperceptibles. Como susurros a voces, promesas de enamorados. Sonrisas cómplices. Miradas de afecto, que en la oscuridad de la noche, se convierten en palabras.

"Sabes que te amo ¿verdad, Naruto?"

"No más que yo, Sasuke. No más que yo."

Por que así es su amor. Normal y especial.

**FIN**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**oooooooooooooooooo**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Espero que les haya gustado, me alegra saber su opinión. Veamos cuantos reviews recibbo aquí encontra de amor yaoi.**

**Dejad reviews, no lo olviden, así habra más días especiales para estos dos niños.**

**Ciao**


End file.
